


Чикаго

by Philharmonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic/pseuds/Philharmonic
Summary: Лиззи сказала Нику «Все будет, как в Чикаго», — и он поверил.





	Чикаго

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл на тему чего-то, что меня сильно беспокоило в далеких лохматых нулевых.

— Все будет, как в Чикаго, — последние слова Лиззи до того, как ей вспороли живот из-за нескольких баксов в кошельке в темном переулке, когда она гуляла со своей любимой овчаркой в нескольких метрах от дома.

«Все будет, как в Чикаго».

Нику хотелось знать, а как это — в Чикаго? Так же одиноко после похорон, так же упираются ручки гроба в плечи, когда несешь его, так же страшно, когда смотришь на труп единственной вечной любви? 

Чикаго.

Она хотела туда поехать? Жить там? Или намеревалась найти там работу? Ник не знал, как выглядит рай, но надеялся, что у каждого он свой. А у Лиззи – Чикаго.

Этот город засел у него в голове слишком прочно. Почему она не сказала: «Пока!» или «До завтра?», когда он звонил ей уточнить время, чтобы он смог взять напрокат в ночь выпускного бала синий «мустанг». Почему Чикаго? 

Но тут мысли сменялись другими. Нику нравилось думать, что смокинг он не купил просто так. На похороны пригодился. Там собралось много народу, которые едва знали настоящую Лизу — мечтательницу и выдумщицу. Но на похороны собаки пришла лишь соседская кошка, а плакал Ник один. 

Чикаго.

Он надеялся, что рай похож на этот черный, неприветливый, гангстерский город. Потому что он тогда точно встретит там Лиззи. Ведь вода местной реки уже заполняет его легкие, а тяжелый камень тянет вниз. Странно, наверное, он единственный, кто не передумал умереть в последний момент.

Ведь все будет, как в Чикаго.


End file.
